


Come Down

by eevoch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevoch/pseuds/eevoch
Summary: With the rest of the spiders dead, Kurapika comes face to face yet again with the head. There he is faced with two choices, to complete his goal at the cost of his own humanity, or to put his rage aside and move on to something more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! i wanna start by giving credit to @r_oxygen on tiktok for this concept!! their video was some incredible chrollo cosplay and their stuff in general is just great, so please go check them out (also because without them this fic literally wouldnt exist and im so happy they gave me permission to write this sjdhfkjh i had so much fun with it um anyway) oh and of course song inspiration is from achilles come down by gang of youths, almost forgot to mention that one  
> and two, this is my first hxh fic and my first time writing these characters, so if it seems a little off that just means i need to practice more lol, but i hope its okay!!  
> trying to think of anything else i wanna add.... hmmmm.. but yeah i think thats it, if i missed any tags just lmk in the comments and i'll add them in as soon as i can <3

The room in the abandoned warehouse was cold, and the air stank of blood. Kurapika could feel it sticking to his skin, soaking through his clothes. His body was near collapse from exhaustion. He dedicated years to hunting down each individual spider and eliminating them. All that remained was the head.

He crushed each leg that hadn’t been killed by someone else, no matter how strong they proved to be. The body of the number 2 spider was lifelessly lying outside of the warehouse, having given it everything he had to defeat him and protect his boss, but even he was no match for the chain jail and judgement chain once Kurapika had set his conditions. Still, it wasn’t an easy fight. The transmuter left his body bruised and battered, he hardly had the energy to stand. The only thing keeping him upright was the rage that hadn’t subsided in all these years.

Now the leader stood before him, wrapped in the chain jail as Kurapika’s eyes blazed scarlet. He looked utterly unbothered. There was an emptiness in his wide eyes, like he didn’t even register Kurapika’s existence, but the taunting grin on his face gave him away completely.

“What are you waiting for?” 

“Shut up! I didn’t say you could talk.” He snapped, his body trembling with the stress. He thought it would get easier with each spider he killed, but he could never be rid of the unease that he felt after killing another.

“You’re sort of like us, you know that?” Chrollo’s tone was taunting, every word he chose hit Kurapika’s every nerve.

“I am nothing like you. You took everything from me!” His vision was beginning to blur; he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or tears. The other spiders didn’t play these word games with him while they fought. Chrollo didn’t even put up a fight. He sat there in wait, not even making a move to defend himself when Kurapika brought out his chains. It was almost like the number 2 spider had died for nothing.

The yell of a third voice snapped him from his thoughts. “Kurapika!” It was Leorio. He was running into the warehouse. What was he doing here? He told him to stay back while he took care of his business. In all truth, he never wanted Leorio to see him like this.

“How did you find me? I told you to stay away.” His voice was clipped and short.

The taller man took a look out of the entrance of the warehouse, then looked back to Kurapika. “I had a bad feeling. And your aura presence was huge, I knew something was up when I felt it.” He explained, and the blonde bit his tongue. He knew Leorio cared too much to stay away.

“Oh? I remember you.” Chrollo sounded amused now.

Leorio paid him no mind, focusing on getting through to Kurapika. “What are you doing? This was where your business was the whole time? I thought you were going to try and move on now?”

“Like I could ever do that! You know what he’s done. He has to pay with his life.” As much as he tried to keep his voice steady, there was a tremble at the end he could not suppress. 

Leorio took Kurapika’s free hand, meeting his eyes when he spoke. “Kurapika, you got the eyes of your people back, you returned them to them. You have to overcome this. You’re all the more courageous for doing that.” His voice sounded almost desperate; it all sounded foggy to Kurapika’s ears.

Chrollo looked up with an expression that made Kurapika’s blood boil. “Do you want praise for this? Some type of acclaim? For everyone to know you killed the leader of the Phantom Troupe? Wouldn’t that be the highest praise a hunter could get?” Each jeering question was like a spear in his side.

Leorio shot a glare at the man. “It’s not worth it, Kurapika! He’s just trying to rile you up!” He knew that; he knew that deep down inside. He knew Chrollo was saying all of these things on purpose to get to him. And he knew that it was working.

Chrollo narrowed his eyes back at Leorio, before looking directly at Kurapika. “It’ll be a pity, won’t it? Having to bear such a burden, knowing what you did. But, it shouldn’t be so hard, you already killed the rest of my spiders. Just do it. Throw away whatever you have left.” He was so calm, so controlled, it was infuriating.

He felt Leorio’s hand squeeze his. “Don’t listen, Kurapika! Please, you know what he’s doing. You’re smarter than this, don’t listen to him.”

“You’re rather dense, aren’t you.” That was directed towards him. He bit his lip hard enough to break the skin. “You know the reality, just do it. Bid farewell to your humanity.”

“Damn it, you’re worth more than this!” Both of their voices sounded fuzzy to his brain, Chrollo’s was quiet and controlled while Leorio’s was loud and pleading; it all sounded the same to his ears. “Kurapika, don’t do this.” Leorio’s voice again, sincere and warm. Fuzzy, all the same.

Chrollo let out a dry laugh. Kurapika tightened his chains, how could he laugh in his face like this? “Once you kill me, you won’t be more than the rats you claimed us to be. How will it feel to be just like us? Wiping us all out like we did to you?”

Leorio clenched his teeth; Kurapika could see his hands strain as he resisted the urge to push Chrollo as far from Kurapika as possible. “You’re nothing like them, Kurapika. You’re worth so much more than this.”

The head of the spiders shifted in the chains, rolling his shoulders like they only caused him mild discomfort. “You want to know what my opinion is? You can have it. I’ll tell you for free.”

“Nobody asked your opinion! So just shut the hell up!” Leorio interrupted the man, not wanting him to shoot more daggers of words at Kurapika.

Chrollo entirely ignored him. “You want to know what I think? I could offer my counsel, if you really wished to know.”

Kurapika felt as if his head was full of cotton; he only focused on keeping his chains sturdy and heavy around the body of the man before him. In the back of his mind he knew he was using his ability for far too long. “No one asked, damn it! Your thoughts mean nothing here! Be done with this, Kurapika. Let’s get out of here! He’s not worth it; he’s not worth killing.”

“Oh, but aren’t I? Come on, get it over with and kill me. Can you hear me, Kurta? I’m talking to you.” The way Chrollo referred to him made his skin crawl, as if the head of the spider never viewed him with any individuality.

“Kurapika, I know you can hear me! Listen to me, I’m talking to you! I’m talking right to you, nobody else. Just you, okay? So listen to me.” This whole time, Leorio hadn’t let go of his hand. “Don’t give in to this guy, it’s exactly what he wants. Kurapika, I’m talking to you.” He kept repeating that phrase, as if he was reassuring Kurapika that he wasn’t giving up on him. “He doesn’t matter. You’re worth so much more than him.”

Chrollo let out a huff of amusement. “He is, now?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!”

The spider turned his gaze back to Kurapika. “I’m speaking to you, Kurta.” The way he said Kurta was like a curse, a brand.

“You don’t get to talk to him! Kurapika, listen to me. Let this go. It’s not too late.”

“Isn’t it?” Chrollo’s idle amusement was plain as day on his face. Tormenting Kurapika like this seemed to be his only goal at this point. Taunting him until he gave in and lost everything.

Leorio finally took his hand away from Kurapika’s, only to gently cradle his face. “It’s not. Listen, Kurapika. You have so much purpose. I understand avenging your people is important to you, but you have so much more to live for than people you can’t bring back. I’m sorry, I know that sounds pretty bad. But this guy, he’s just messing with your head! So please, let’s get out of here. There’s people who care about you who are still alive, it’s not meaningless.”

For the first time since the two voices began overlapping in the room, Kurapika spoke. “Is it worth it?” His voice was strained, heavy with tension.

Chrollo weaved his way back into the conversation, a cruel smile on his face. “Of course it is, kill me and you’ll have achieved what you set out to do, right? Just let go.”

“Do you know how to stop talking? It is worth it, Kurapika. Leaving this place, letting him live, it sounds ridiculous but that’s all worth it. Moving on, it’s worth it. So are you, and we love you. So please, let go of this.”

The room was silent for a while, and Kurapika could feel two pairs of eyes on him. Chrollo’s cold, mocking stare and Leorio’s warm, honest one. Kurapika let out a heavy breath, and tightened the fist that held his chains. 

Before letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you made it this far, that is, i want to again credit @r_oxygen on tiktok for this concept in case anyone missed it in the beginning notes and thank them for letting me write this, there was some point when i started that i had actually felt physical pain in my chest from the surge of emotions.. a bit odd but i thought it was funny, and i tried to leave it a bit open ended to match the video! i hope i was able to capture the atmosphere well enough  
> (also having to write in that fei was dead hurt me big time bcuz hes one of the only troupe members id risk it all for)  
> i hope you enjoyed!! comments and/or kudos are always always appreciated and fuel me to exist, and i'll hopefully have another fic or two out soon <3  
> if you wanna come chat im @eevoch on tumblr, twitter, and pretty much everything else!


End file.
